A Nightmare on Elm st 8: The Beginning of the End
by Firebird 13
Summary: They sent him to Hell but Hell spat him out. Now Zach and co. must do battle with a new and improved Freddy. Full summary inside. Inspired by the Spineshank song "Beginning of the End"
1. Prolouge: Freddy vs Jason, round one

ANOES 8 The Beginning of the End.  
  
They sent him to Hell, but Hell spat him back out. Now Zach and co. must do battle with a new and improved Freddy. One who has the power to go between the dream world and real world at will. This time however, the stakes are higher for both sides. If Zach wins, Freddy won't go to hell, he'll go somewhere else, but if Zach loses, then Freddy will gain all his power and have dominion over all who dare to dream.  
  
The crowd cheers as yet another shapeless body flies out of the ring.  
  
"Oh that was brutal, none of the former contestants limbs are where they should be! Is there anyone else willing to take on Mr. Voorhees?"  
  
Outside of the crowd, a horribly burned man who was wearing a dirty red and green sweater with black worker pants and boots turned around. He had heard of this Voorhees person. His first name was Jason and he had quite the reputation down in Hell. It had been six years since Freddy was sent here and it had been six years that Hell couldn't decide what to do with him. He had tried to escape numerous times, he had also failed every one of those times and by now, he was VERY stressed and bitter. He needed a stress reliever and this Jason boy seemed to be just that! Walking up to the ring, Freddy hopped over the fence and into the ring.  
  
"We have a challenger!" the announcer said. Before he could continue however, he was cut off by Freddy who had stolen the mike.  
  
"Wrong, you've got a winner!"  
  
The crowd cheered and Jason cocked his head to one side, how could someone be a winner without fighting? Didn't matter, the announcer had just finished introducing his opponent and the bell had rung.  
  
Jason swung his machete at Freddy's head, Freddy ducked and elbowed Jason in the back of the head. Jason swung it again, this time at Freddy's gut, Freddy hopped back and hopped to the side as Jason brought the machete down on Freddy's head. He brought it down to hard, it got stuck in the ring. A Freddy took a moment to laugh at his opponent.  
  
"Oh poor Jason, is your machete stuck?"  
  
Jason said nothing, but wrenched his weapon out of the ring and sung it at Freddy again. Freddy sidestepped and kicked Jason in the gut. Freddy then kicked Jason in the back and started slashing him with his glove. Freddy pulled back after about a minute and went to stab Jason in the head. Jason saw this and punched Freddy in the ribs, sending him flying across the ring. Getting back up, Freddy saw Jason advancing on him. Jason raised his machete and swung it down on Freddy's head. Freddy grabbed it however and threw it out of Jason's grip, Freddy then sliced at Jason's face, putting four claw marks in it and knocking the hockey mask right off! The face that Freddy saw was disgusting, everything was a dark gray color and all the features looked like they were taken out of some sick fun-house mirror. The eyes were too far apart, half of the lips seemed to be stuck half open, showing the crooked, yellowing teeth in all their glory. The skin resembled to a prune in terms of texture.  
  
"Now there's a face only a mother could love!" Freddy mocked.  
  
Jason stepped toward Freddy and Freddy swept Jason's legs out from under him, toppling the unholy juggernaught. Not wasting a moment, Freddy plunged his glove into Jason's face, twisting it around and mutilating Jason's head.  
  
"We have a new champion!" the announcer shouted, "Give it up for Freddy Krueger!"  
  
The audience burst into applausive as Freddy hopped off the ring and walked off toward a gigantic prison like structure in the distance. Unknown to him, the overseer of their prison was talking to one of is underlings.  
  
"What are we going to DO with him? He's causing nothing but trouble."  
  
"We could send him back, spit him out."  
  
"Oh yeah and have the same people send him back, I don't think so!" the overseer paused for a second, "What about the Void?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, if we spit him out and he gets sent back, we could send him to the Void."  
  
"Good idea sir, I'll inform him. I do have one question,"  
  
"And that is?" the overseer said, his demonic features contorting into a displeased look.  
  
"How 'bout we give him some help, make sure he doesn't come back?"  
  
"Good idea, tell me more."  
  
So they talked, no one knowing what was going on between them, no even the topic of their disscusions Freddy Krueger himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Firebird 13 here, just letting you know that the real story begins in the next chapter but this one was used to introduce a sub-plot. That's right, there is a Freddy vs. Jason sub-plot! Also, I know some people won't like the vague description of the overseer and his underling but I wanted to leave that up to the imagination. I hope you enjoy the rest of A Nightmare on Elm st.: The Beginning of the End. 


	2. Allies reunite and the killers escape

ANOES 8: The Beginning of the End  
  
Maggie turned in her sleep. It had been six years since she and her friends had helped Zach destroy her father but as had happened with Tracy, she had the feeling that it was STILL not over. Her dreams had been pleasant however, and she was currently dreaming about life without her father, she was living with her mother in Springwood, Ohio. Her father had gotten a death sentence for the crimes he had commited and life was bliss. She was still her real age, but she was having an animated conversation with her mom about life in general.  
  
All of the sudden, an ear-splitting screech cut through the air. Maggie jumped out of her skin when she heard it and immediately turned to the door, where a man wearing black worker pants and boots, a red and green stripped sweater, dirty brown fedora, and steel-clawed glove was slowly walking towards her, head tilted down so his face was hidden.  
  
"You can't be alive," she shouted, "WE KILLED YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"Now Katherine," said Freddy, "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"  
  
"Your not here, this is some kind of joke! I know it!" Maggie shouted, refusing to believe the man who had made her life hell was back.  
  
"Your correct!" a Freddy shouted in a voice that seemed exactly like Zach's, "Your prize is a surprise visit..."  
  
"From Tracy and Zach!" Tracy shouted jumping from behind Freddy and causing Freddy to explode and be replaced by none other than Zach! Confetti and streamers to burst out from behind them and the sound of those party horn thingies filled the room.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?"  
  
"Oh come on aren't you even glad to see us?" Zach asked.  
  
His answer was a slap across the face.  
  
"Not sure I deserved that," he said.  
  
"Trust me, you did," Tracy answered.  
  
"Well, aren't you?" Zach asked again  
  
"Of course I'm happy to see you, how long has it been?"  
  
"Six months I think," Tracy said, "Zach's been busy managing the dream world and teaching me how to use my new powers."  
  
"New powers?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you, he fixed it so I could have the same power he did, of course, it also came with the same price."  
  
"No," Maggie replied slowly, "he didn't tell me anything."  
  
Zach gulped and Tracy glared at him.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" she asked, venom dripping from very sound.  
  
Zach shook his head and went through the celing as Tracy uppercut him and in a second, he came falling through it, landing at Maggie's feet.  
  
"Sorry Tracy," he said, sounding truly sorry.  
  
"Lie to me again and you'll regret it." Tracy said as she hopped down and gave him a hand up.  
  
Maggie was fighting back laughs at the way the two were acting. It was almost like Tracy had some kind of power over Zach. No sooner had she thought that, when Zach said,  
  
"She keeps threatening to rip out my intestines and since she knows it won't kill me, I don't want to test it!"  
  
Suddenly Maggie disappeared.  
  
"She must have woken up," Tracy said.  
  
"Yeah," Zach said, "I figured as much, that's what happens to people in this world when they wake up. I hate this house, let's get out of here." Zach waved his hand and they were both transported to his Disneyland realm.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Zach asked.  
  
"I don't know, what's to do?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Can we go to Japan?"  
  
"Sure," Zach waved his hand again and they were instantly transported to downtown Tokyo. As they began to walk down the streets, Hell was beginning to spit HIM out.  
  
"Now, one more thing," the overseer said, handing Freddy a black trench coat, "What I'm about to give you is something that will give you a power you've never experienced before, use it well," The overseer unraveled a bundle of cloth that he was holding to reveal a new glove. Actually, the word claw would be more accurate seeing as how it wasn't really a glove at all. It seemed to be a skeletal version of a human hand with a slightly curved 8-inch blade sticking out of each finger. Taking off his glove, Freddy replaced it with this new claw and immediately felt power surge through his body. His muscles became noticeably bigger and his burns melded together and formed about ten bigger burns.  
  
"Oh yeah, now that's power."  
  
"Glad you approve," the overseer said, "that claw will give you the power to go between the dream world and real world at will!"  
  
Freddy whipped around staring at the overseer, not wanting to believe his ears. When the overseer nodded, a grin worked its way across Freddy's face. Now he could get his revenge on his daughter and Zach at the same time!  
  
"Thanks for the help, hopefully I WON'T see you later."  
  
"Trust me Krueger, the feeling is mutual."  
  
The overseer waved his hand and a portal to the mortal world appeared.  
  
Without hesitation, Freddy stepped through and just as the overseer was about to close it, Jason, who had been watching the whole thing, went through to!  
  
"Oh shit," the overseer said, "now we lost both of them. Command isn't going to be happy about this."  
  
His underling meanwhile, didn't see the problem, if both of them were gone, this world would be easier to run. He pointed this out and his master looked incredibly relieved. So, the turned back to their building and didn't give this matter another thought.  
  
Hello all, Firebird 13 here, just to apologize for the weirdness and shortness of this fic, it will get better soon. I just needed to reintroduce the major characters, the action will pick up in later chapters. Bye for now. 


	3. FvsJ round 2 and a cryptic message

ANOES 8: The Beginning of the End  
  
Freddy stepped in to the real world and took a good whiff of the air; it had been so long since he had smelled this world's air, so long. Suddenly, Freddy heard heavy footfalls behind him. Turning around, Freddy saw that Jason had followed him into this world.  
  
"Come for a rematch?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Freddy said as he took a finger blade and sliced open the barrier between the real world and the dream world. Jason obediently followed him through.  
  
Once inside, Freddy closed the portal and pointed a finger at Jason. At once, Jason burst into flames. But Jason ignored them and began marching toward Freddy, who took several steps back.  
  
'Setting him on fire was a mistake' Freddy thought as Jason stepped up to him. In a flash, Jason swung his machete and sliced off Freddy's right arm!  
  
"Oh no, not my arm!" Freddy shouted before Jason cut off his other one.  
  
Freddy staggered back but before Jason could deliver the final blow, Freddy instantly regenerated both his arms. Jason cocked his head to the side. People weren't supposed to do that. Jason didn't have time to brood because Freddy just launched himself at Jason, burying his finger blades in the side of Jason's neck. Freddy pulled his hand out and blood began to spray out of the open wound. Jason ignored this and swung his machete down but Freddy, deciding to get a little acrobatic, does a back flip and kicks the machete into a water pipe. Freddy then takes the machete out and throws it at Jason, causing water to spray out of the pipe. Jason takes the machete out of his side and begins to walk toward Freddy but stops when he sees the water.  
  
"Huh, even you're afraid of something, aren't you?"  
  
Jason continued to back up and Freddy took advantage of this moment of defenselessness to create two clones and rush Jason. Jason saw this coming and swung his machete, missing his intended target but he saw another one coming towards him so he swung his weapon again. This time he hit his opponent, but he didn't deliver a fatal blow. Just then, FK 1 threw water in Jason's face, causing the goalie from hell to drop his machete in fright and FK 2 picked it up and plunged the weapon into Jason's face, causing the titan of terror to fall to the ground, presumably dead. Deciding that Jason took up too much space, Freddy sliced open another portal and had his clones throw the body through before he closed the portal. Since it was daytime and Maggie wasn't asleep, Freddy decided to just wait until Maggie was asleep before moving on with his plan. Running this by his clones, they all decided that that would be best. No need in letting Zach find out about his return, because Freddy still didn't have his full power back, even though the new glove gave him a decent boost. Hell had a tendency to drain one's power. So, with that in mind, Freddy created a deck of cards and a table and sat down to plan poker with his clones.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Zach was staring out into the sky, trying to shake off his feeling of dread. He had just had a dream, the worst nightmare of his life (and that's saying something). He and Tracy had been walking around downtown Tokyo when Tracy had started to complain about stomach pains. Zach suggested that it could have been the sake she had insisted on chugging, but they continued to get worse until Tracy thought her stomach would really explode. Just then, it did! A clawed hand bursts out of Tracy's stomach and Freddy rips his way out of Tracy's body!  
  
"Almost there," he said, "almost there."  
  
Before Zach could even move, he wakes up.  
  
Deciding to take a break, Zach writes a note to Tracy telling her not to worry and that he'd be back by noon. Placing this note on the bedside table, Zach went back to the balcony and hopped off. Before he hits the ground, he shoots off into the night, flying faster than he usually did. He flew until he reached Mt. Fujiyama (Mt. Fuji to us Americans), whereupon he flew to the top and sat down. He needed to figure this out, he didn't think that Freddy was back; he would have been able to sense it.  
  
"Unless," Zach said suddenly, "he's hiding his power from me!"  
  
Zach jumped up and prepared to go to the boiler room.  
  
Just then, Freddy felt something coming, Waving his hand, he and his poker- playing clones were transported to some place in Florida and Zach arrives at an empty boiler room.  
  
Sighing, Zach returns to Mt. Fujiyama and sits down again. Looking to his left, he sees a light far off in the distance. Getting up, Zach crouches down and then launches himself into the sky. Arriving at the source of the light, he sees a cave. Curious, he walks up to the entrance but as soon as he is about to step inside, a burst of electricity causes him to jump back in pain and surprise. Reaching his hand out, it to is shocked by electricity. Getting annoyed now, he charges up a rainbow fist and punches at the entrance. This time, a gigantic surge of electricity is the caves answer. Causing Zach to scream with pain as he is shot backwards into a tree.  
  
"The time has not yet come."  
  
"What?" Zach said. He could've sworn he heard a voice say something.  
  
"The time has not yet come," the mysterious voice said again. It sounded like a male voice, but it was soothing and elegant.  
  
"What do you mean, 'The time has not yet come?'"  
  
"You will know when you need to dream warrior. Just know this, the battle draws near."  
  
"Huh, What do you mean? What battle?" Zach shouted but this time, the disembodied voice did not respond.  
  
Sighing, Zach took off again, this time bound for the hotel he and Tracy were staying at. It was around noon.  
  
Firebird 13: Hello everyone, nice to see you. I just thought I'd give you a little forewarning. At the end of this fic, Freddy gets way OOC. I don't mean that he becomes all cute and cuddly, I mean come on! How could I, the one who went to Freddy vs. Jason dressed up as Freddy, do that?! No, what I meant when I said OOC is he becomes truly psychotic. Not like he is now, I mean Agent Smith psychotic. If you want to see what I mean, e-mail me and I'll send you a couple clips from The Matrix Revolutions that will help explain. Or you could just wait for me to finish this fic if you can be patient; school is kicking my ass right now. Bye for now 


	4. Authors Note

Hi all, Firebird13 speaking. No I am not suffering from writer's block but I do want to tell you that this fic will be a good deal shorter than it's predecessor Mirror Images. I can't really explain it but I just feel that the story is partly an excuse to use the characters from Mirror Images again, in particular Freddy. Also I have a warning for all you really emotional people. The ending of this fic will be INCREDIBLY depressing. I won't say more but if you are really emotional, continue at your own discretion. For all the people who can disconnect themselves from their emotions I invite you to read more (and review more. I love positive feedback)! 


	5. Swords and Tests

ANOES 8:The Beginning of the End  
  
Maggie opened the door to her house, thoroughly exhausted from her day at the shelter. She was back in Central City and used her house on elm st. for a vacation home of sorts. Springwood wasn't much a place for vacationing but she felt that she should keep the house in case anything else came up. Zach had warned them all that even though they beat him; it was no reason to totally let their guard down. Most of them, with the exception of Doc, thought he was being paranoid. Doc remembered the dream demons though, so he knew that they could still do something. It was about midnight and Maggie decided to forgo dinner and just hit the hay. She's out like a light as soon as her head hits the pillow.  
  
She is walking down elm st. not thinking about much. She looked around; everything seemed so peaceful now, no missing child posters, and no wanted posters. Everything was good. Just then, the scene changed. Everything was on fire and the sky had turned from baby blue, to a smoke filled, blood red.  
  
"Welcome home Katherine," a deep, gritty voice said.  
  
Maggie whipped around, and saw her father standing about 10 feet away, holding a broken doll that looked a lot like her in his left hand. Even though terror coursed through her veins, she clearly saw that her father had changed. He was now wearing a long black trench coat and a skeletal claw had replaced his old glove. His burns were different too.  
  
"You can't be back, we sent you..."  
  
"To hell, I know. Do you have any idea of what it's like down there? Of course not, that's why I'm giving you a taste of it right now."  
  
"What makes you think you can win, Zach beat you before, he can do it again."  
  
Freddy glared at his daughter.  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about princess. He didn't beat me, he couldn't. That's all I'll say for now, you need to wake up."  
  
Suddenly, Maggie shot up in her bed, sweat dripping from her face. Wildly, she looked to her left and saw, to her horror; her father was standing in the corner! She couldn't do anything, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't even scream. She had been scared before, but what she felt right now was beyond that, it was beyond everything. This was true fear. Freddy grinned and walked over to her, placing his left hand around her throat, he brought his claw up to her face and put a blade right under her nose.  
  
"I have my full power back and no you're not dreaming, this is the real world. I can now go between it and the dream world whenever I want."  
  
Letting go of his daughter, Freddy took a moment to laugh at the fear on his daughters face before ripping open a portal back to the dream world. It took Maggie several minutes to shake off her fear and when she did, she rushed to the nearest phone and called Doc.  
  
Doc meanwhile, was pouring over his numerous books on dreams and the dream world when the phone rang. The sudden break in the silence caused Doc to jump out of his skin in fright. Calming down, he answered the phone to be greeted by Maggie's frantic voice.  
  
"He's back Doc, I don't know how but he's back!"  
  
She continued like this for several minutes before Doc got her to calm down. The news he was back wasn't news to him, he had had the same dream and had woken up to find the same results. When he told her this, she nearly fainted.  
  
"What do we do?" she asked.  
  
"You need to contact Zach and I'll see if there is anything in my dream books that will help," Doc said before hanging up. Doc then began reading his book (The Secrets of the Dream World) again hoping he would find anything that would help.  
  
Maggie meanwhile had just downed some sleeping pills and was falling asleep as we speak. She manages to make it to the couch before she collapses on it.  
  
Zach and Tracy were walking down to the beach when Maggie found them.  
  
"He's back Zach, Freddy's back!"  
  
"WHAT!" Tracy and Zach shouted as they whirled around.  
  
"He's back, my father..." was all she got out before Freddy shot out of the sand between them.  
  
"That's right, I am."  
  
Zach stood there; not wanting to believe the simple truth was true. Freddy was back.  
  
"Zach," Freddy drawled, "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"You could say that." Zach said slowly.  
  
"Yes, I thought you would be."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'd be amazed at how easy it is to get thrown out of Hell. Just cause enough trouble and they spit you back out."  
  
"Just so you could be sent back," Zach retorted.  
  
"Not this time. You see, before sending me on my way, they gave me a gift to make sure I wouldn't be back anytime soon. You see this claw?" Freddy raised his right hand, "They gave it to me. It allows me to go between this world and the real world whenever I want."  
  
"No," was all Zach could say.  
  
"Yes. Now, I came here to end this fight, I will have control over the dream world and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Watch me," was all Zach said before charging Freddy.  
  
Raising his fist, Zach made as though to punch Freddy's face in and Freddy raised his arm to guard against the incoming blow. That blow never fell as at the last instant, Zach pulled his old disappearing trick, reappeared behind Freddy and kicked at his head. Freddy sensed this and brought his arm up to block, totally surprising Zach! Freddy then took the offensive while Tracy ran up to Maggie and yelled at her to wake up, which she did. Tracy then jumped at Freddy who ducked her incoming kick and returned with a roundhouse kick of his own. Tracy blocked this but couldn't block the next one that nailed her across the jaw, sending her sprawling. Seething with rage, Zach rushed Freddy and attacked him with a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked. Amazed at this, Zach faltered in his attack and was rewarded with a slash to the face. Healing this with a wave of his hand, he charged his enemy again and was hurled into a building.  
  
"Damn, he wasn't this strong last time," he said as he hopped up, "what's going on?"  
  
Suddenly, FK 2 appeared behind Zach and trapped him in a headlock. Struggling to breathe, Zach elbowed FK2 in the gut, turned around and placed a powerful uppercut into his opponents jaw; sending him through the ceiling.  
  
Tracy was having a bit of trouble. FK 1 punched her in the gut and then kicked her in the jaw and launched her in the air. FK 3 appeared above her and punched her in the gut again, sending her crashing to the ground. Zach saw this and launched him self at FK 1 & 3. He kicked FK 1 in the face but FK 3 cut his arm and then cut the side of his face. FK 2 came back onto the scene and knocked the wounded Zach into the ocean.  
  
As soon as he went under the water, he screamed in pain because of the combination of open wounds and salt and lost precious air because of it. Freddy appeared behind him and trapped him in another headlock and squeezing the remaining air out of his nemesis's lungs. Feeling his life slipping away, he let out a powerful shout. Simultaneously wasting the rest of his air and creating a massive explosion, causing all of the surrounding water to be violently pushed away and giving Zach the air he so desperately needed. Turning around, Zach saw Freddy floating about 6 feet behind him, totally unphased. Putting out an energy barrier to keep the water back, Zach stared in amazement at his enemy.  
  
'What is UP with him? He never would've been able to withstand that kind of attack six years ago.'  
  
Freddy grinned and used his own power to shatter the barrier and cause the water to surround them again and when it did, Freddy punched Zach in the gut causing him to take on another lung full of air. Freddy then got Zach in another headlock and this time Zach was sure he'd die, in fact, he was just falling unconscious. Suddenly, some force ripped Zach out of Freddy's grip and shot out of the water, carrying him to an unknown location.  
  
After about 20 min, the thing that was carrying Zach set him down outside of the mysterious cave that he had visited that morning.  
  
Zach slowly opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him. Blinking several times, he saw that this person was wearing a pair of poofy white pants, a sleeveless white shirt with a white scarf wrapped around her neck, and another white scarf that seemed to be floating behind her back with it's two ends wrapped around each wrist. Focusing on her face, Zach saw that she had slicked back shoulder length brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Zach asked as he got up.  
  
"I am Tigraria, the protector of the dream world and those who visit it."  
  
"Fine job your doing," Zach said sarcastically.  
  
Tigraria glared at him.  
  
"If there was anything and I mean ANYTHING I could have done to prevent this situation, I would have."  
  
"Then why are you it's protector if you don't have the power to do anything to fulfill your duty?"  
  
Tigraria flew at Zach and buried her fist in his gut. Using her free arm and right leg, Tigraria flipped Zach onto his back and then pulled a knife out of nowhere and made as though to stab Zach in the face. She stopped a fraction of an inch away from his eye.  
  
"I never said I didn't have power, but your power surpasses mine and his power surpasses yours so naturally neither of us can stop him." Tigraria said as she lifted the knife.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Zach said as he got up  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, you obviously need help with Freddy so will you please come with me." Tigraria said as she walked into the cave.  
  
Zach followed her; curious on what was going to happen next.  
  
"Are you human?" Zach asked.  
  
Tigraria smiled, "No, even though I look like it, I'm not."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"You know the dream demons?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They are my brothers. They didn't always look like that, they once looked as I do but over the years, they grew discontent with the power they had and longed for more. After awhile, they came across this portal, it led to Hell. We didn't know how it got there but once they went through, their true form were revealed. You see, only those who lust for something can enter that portal and at the time, I was happy with the power I had. They came back through with more power than I could handle and in the end, a war was fought between the good creatures of this world and the evil."  
  
"So what happened?" Zach asked.  
  
Tigraria sighed, "My forces won but at a horrible cost, both armies, along with the plain we fought on were destroyed. And for the plain, I don't mean destroyed as in nothing stands there anymore, I mean destroyed as in gone, nothing left at all and if you don't believe me," she waved her hand, "look down."  
  
Zach did so and found himself floating and looking straight down into a gaping hole filled with gray mist.  
  
"Anything that falls in there never gets out." Tigraria said as she waved her hand and they were back inside the cave.  
  
"How did that happen?" Zach asked.  
  
"My brothers and I put all our power into one last attack and the combination of power resulted in a massive explosion, nearly killing all of us and you saw what it did to the environment."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm going to help you. You see, if you and Freddy did the same thing you'd end up destroying the entire dream world and quite possibly yourselves."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Zach did so and eventually found himself in a gigantic square room. Walking over to the edge, he saw that the entire room was really a huge pillar of rock sticking 100 feet out of a pool of lava.  
  
"Come here," Tigraria said.  
  
Zach obeyed and saw that she was standing next to a beautiful sword. The hilt was wrapped in leather; the pommel was pure gold along with the hand guard that traveled into the midpoint of the blade. The blade was incredible; it was a relatively straight but was slightly curved in the middle, kind of like water. On the base of the blade, there was a little blade guarding the hilt (For all you people who have played Final Fantasy X, the sword is Caladbolg). The swords most notable feature was that the entire blade was filled with some kind of blue-green crystal.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Hell yeah, it's incredible."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it. Its name is Yamaria. The other sword," Tigraria pointed at it, "is Yumani." Yumani looked exactly like Yamaria except that it was filled with what appeared to be obsidian.  
  
"What do they do?" Zach asked dumbly.  
  
"They alone have the power to destroy Freddy."  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"You must pass a test."  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"You must face your worst enemy, yourself." 


	6. Tests passed and plans revealed

ANOES 8: The Beginning of the End. 'Thoughts/telepathy'  
  
"What do you mean my worst enemy is myself?"  
  
"You are Freddy's mirror image are you not?" Tigraria said coolly  
  
"Yeah but I still don't see what that has to do with anything?"  
  
"Because of that, you have certain evil tendencies that you must get rid of and the only way to do that is by mastering part of yourself."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Tigraria said nothing, instead, she raised her hand and pointed a finger at Zach's stomach and Zach began to glow a bright shade of green, the aura soon faded and Zach was left wondering about what was coming up next. A second later, a pain Zach had never felt before ripped through his body as a gloved hand shot out of his stomach, followed by a normal one. Both hands then grabbed Zach's shoulders as they ripped the rest of the body out. Zach staggered back, holding his gut and looking at the thing that had ripped it's way out of his body. It was him; only he was dressed in Freddy's old outfit.  
  
"Hello Zach, remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, the fight with Freddy. You were the one who nearly took me over when I sliced of his head."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Tigraria, what is this?"  
  
"The test. In order to receive those weapons, you must master your dark half."  
  
"Alright, alright, lets see if you really ARE me." Zach said as he and Dark Zach charged each other. Meeting at the center of the ring, DZ (Dark Zach) threw a right hook at Zach's head, which was blocked. DZ retaliates with a glove swipe to the face. Zach ducked and punched DZs chest three times before bending back so his leg was at a 90-degree angle to his back, simultaneously dodging another glove swipe and kicking DZ in the chest. DZ then punched Zach in the side of the head and then followed up with another right hook. Zach ducked and while rising, drew his arm back to punch DZ in the face, just as DZ did the same. Neither had time to block as both punches hit their mark, causing their owners to fly back at the force put behind each blow. Zach flies back and backflips to land on his feet. He looks up in time to see DZ hit the ground hard and skid for several yards.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************** Tracy is running around Tokyo trying to find Zach when Doc showed up.  
  
"Tracy where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, Freddy showed up with two clones and fought Zach and me. He threw me to the ground and Zach got thrown in to the water and next thing I know, this white blur shoots out of the water."  
  
"What direction did it go in?"  
  
"That way," Tracy said as she pointed in a northeast direction.  
  
"Then that's where we go."  
  
"But how are we going to get there? I can fly but you can't and that is a problem."  
  
Doc grinned and showed her the jetpack on his back. Smiling, Tracy took off with Doc close behind. Suddenly, Freddy appeared in front of them and scared them both shitless.  
  
"Well well, where were you two going?" He asked  
  
"None of your damn business now get out of our way!" Tracy shouted at him.  
  
"Shut up bitch, you are in this world because you were given a piece of Zach's power, not because someone, somewhere wanted you two to be together. I will be ruler of this world and not one of you will stop me."  
  
Doc pulled out an AK-47 and pointed it at Krueger.  
  
"Get out of here Tracy, I'll handle him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Doc just glared at her and she took off with out another word. Freddy watched her leave and then glared at Doc.  
  
"You cheated me out of a kill. I don't like that."  
  
"Better deal with it because I'm going to help cheat you out of a lot more." Doc said as he fired his gun.  
  
Freddy simply dodged all the bullets and appeared over Doc.  
  
"You remember what I told you 9 years ago? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me. However, I can't say the same for you." Without any warning, Freddy pulled of Doc's jetpack, causing the dream doctor to fall to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Freddy pointed his finger at the ground Doc would hit and caused foot long spikes to shoot out of the ground, effectively turning Doc the dream doctor into Doc the pincushion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
DZ got back up and glared at his counterpart.  
  
"You held back."  
  
"So did you," Zach replied.  
  
DZ charged Zach again but this time Zach had an idea. He put both hands together and raised them above is head.  
  
"What's this?" DZ shouted, "Another one of our energy attacks?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Zach suddenly brought his hands down to waist-level and was promptly surrounded by black flames.  
  
"This is an attack from an anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. It's one of my favorite anime's," Zach said, "It's called the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and I've always wanted to use it myself."  
  
Zach held up his right hand and all the flames surrounding his body rushed to his hand.  
  
"Think you can take the heat?"  
  
"Bring it on!" DZ said as the ever-closing gap between him and his counterpart continued to disappear.  
  
Zach shrugged, "Your funeral."  
  
DZ was five feet away from Zach when he pulled his arm back and before he could even process a thought, Zach fired the attack and engulfed his adversary in a jet of black flames with the head of a dragon.  
  
"Okay, I pass the test," Zach said to Tigraria, "Can I have the swords now."  
  
Before Tigraria could answer, Zach felt the familiar pain of having four five-inch blades stabbing him in the back.  
  
"You didn't think you could kill me that easily did you?" DZ hissed in his ear be for pulling the glove out of his enemy's back.  
  
Zach said nothing; instead, he kicked DZ in the chest and then sent him flying with a swift upper cut. Zach then jumped up in the air and knocked DZ back to the ground with a powerful kick to the back of the head. Walking towards his dark half, Zach saw him struggling to get back up. Effortlessly, Zach kicked him on to his back.  
  
"I never meant to kill you, only weaken you enough so I could do this."  
  
Without warning, Zach plunged his hand into DZs chest and began to suck all the energy out of his body. DZ tried to fend him off, but he didn't have the strength for even this. Muttering some last curses at his counterpart, DZ felt the last of his energy leave his body.  
  
"Well that was rather anti-climactic," Tigraria said, "I was hoping for a better show!"  
  
"You'll get one if you hang around to see what I do to Krueger."  
  
Tigraria chuckled and handed Zach the two swords. Zach was about to grab them when Yumani was ripped out of Tigraria's hand by a black blur that immediately shot for the entrance to the cave; Freddys mad cackle filled the air.  
  
"Damn it!" Tigraria burst out, "Now he has the other sword."  
  
"Why is that such a big deal?" Zach asked.  
  
"Because now he can kill you! That's the power of these weapons, they allow the wielder to kill anyone and anything they want while ensuring that the wielders' life is protected."  
  
"Fuck!" Zach shouted as he grabbed the other sword and dashed out of the room, not noticing that the sword had turned into a katana.  
  
"Freddy, where are you?" Zach shouted.  
  
Freddy's mad cackle filled the air but Zach couldn't see him.  
  
"Okay, that the way you want to play?" Zach concentrated and opened his eyes again. This time, he could see clear blurs shoot through the air and he could hear them bouncing off the trees, the ground, and pretty much any solid surface around. He had used his power to raise all of his senses and now, he had a fighting chance against his enemy. Suddenly, one of the blurs shot out at him from behind. Thanks to his raised senses, he could tell where it was and how fast it was moving. He leaned to the right and felt something sharp barley graze his side. Not one to pass an opportunity, Zach leaned back and brought his elbow down on this things back; you could hear the bones crack. Suddenly, the blur became visible; it was one of the Freddy clones! Zach picked him up by the scurf of his sweater.  
  
"Where is he? Where is Freddy?"  
  
"You're holding him."  
  
"You know what I mean you piece of shit!" Zach shouted, swiftly losing his temper.  
  
"You want to know where he is?" the other clone shouted, "I'll tell you where he is!"  
  
Zach reacted instantly. Flipping the sword in his hand so the blade was pointing behind him, Zach thrust it back and imbedded it in the chest of the other clone. Zach turned around to see what effect the sword had on its victims when almost immediately, a thin yellow line formed around the blade and moved out. The clone screamed in agony as the moving light vaporized his skin. After a few seconds, the bare skeleton of the clone fell to the ground and turned to dust only to be blown away by the wind. At that moment, the Freddy clone Zach was holding slashed Zach's stomach. Letting go of his captive and grabbing his stomach (more out of surprise than pain), Zach turned just in time to dodge an attack from the Freddy clone that had stolen his sword. The clone swung the sword again and Zach, without thinking, brought his hand up to block. Surprisingly, it worked! The clone lost his focus and stared at Zach. Zach grinned and used his other hand to knock the sword into the air. Not missing a beat, Zach kicked the clone in the chest and sent him flying into a tree before grabbing the sword out of the air and throwing it into the chest of the clone in one fluid motion.  
  
As the clone disintegrated, Tracy landed nearby and Tigraria came out of the cave.  
  
"Zach," Tracy shouted, "He killed Doc!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Zach shouted in anger, "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't.........AHHHH!"  
  
Freddy just appeared behind her and placed a finger blade against her throat.  
  
"If you want to save this bitches life, come to your little amusement park, we'll be waiting!" Without another word, Freddy took of with a screaming Tracy with him.  
  
"Come back here you bastard!" Zach shouted.  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth than what seemed to be 50 Freddy clones popped out of nowhere and attacked Zach and Tigraria. Zach barely had time to react as he slashed a Freddy clone in the chest. Before having a moment to rest and collect himself, he was trapped in a headlock! Elbowing his assailant in the stomach, Zach turned around and plunged his sword into the back of the doubled over Freddy. Too much force, he drove his sword into the ground and he heard a Freddy clone come up behind him. Zach flipped over his sword and kicked the clone in the chin with his shin before his sword came loose and he was able to slice the clone in front of diagonally from the right shoulder to the hip. Taking advantage of the albeit brief break in the action, he looked over at Tigraria and saw she was holding up quite well, wielding two swords with masterful skill.  
  
After about three minutes, Zach had an idea. He teleported away from the 20 remaining clones and placed one hand on the tip of the blade of his sword and the other on the base of the hilt.  
  
"You Freddies hungry?" he shouted as the sword began to glow white.  
  
The 20 or so Freddy clones turned in the direction of the sound and then rushed Zach.  
  
Zach grinned as he brought his hands closer together turning the glowing sword in to a ball.  
  
"In that case, EAT THIS!" Zach shouted as he thrust his hands forward.  
  
At once, hundreds of glowing, foot long blades shot from Zach hands, impaling the remaining clones and disintegrating them all.  
  
"Nice technique," Tigraria said, sheathing her two swords and walking up to Zach, "I would've never have thought of that!"  
  
Zach sighed and held up his hand and all the blades flew back to his hand and reformed the sword.  
  
"Yeah well, I just wanted to end the fight and get to Tracy."  
  
Without another word, Zach floated off the ground and shot into the sky. Suddenly, a though occurred to Zach, he turned around and shouted to Tigraria.  
  
"Hey Tigraria, Find Maggie and tell her to wake up and stay that way for tonight, I don't want her in this world when this fight starts, I have a feeling it's going to get really, really ugly."  
  
He didn't even wait for Tigraria's reply before shooting off again, this time even faster than before.  
  
'Damn you Freddy,' Zach thought, 'where are you?'  
  
'Right here!'  
  
Zach nearly fell out of the air in surprise.  
  
'Where's Tracy?' Zach asked telepathically.  
  
'She's right here, next to me. I must say, she's quite a looker.'  
  
Zach could feel his blood begin to boil.  
  
'So tell me, exactly how many times have you done her?'  
  
Zach's anger shot up.  
  
'DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!'  
  
'You can't be serious,' Freddy said in mock surprise, 'You mean to tell me that in the six years of freedom from me you had, you didn't once do her?'  
  
'If you touch her I swear to every god in every religion that I will kill you!'  
  
'Well then, I hope you can make good on that threat,' Freddy said before closing the telepathic link.  
  
Screaming in both anger and frustration, Zach shot into the air even higher than he was and rocketed toward Disneyland.  
  
At Disneyland  
  
Freddy chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tracy demanded.  
  
"I just had a telepathic conversation with your boyfriend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I implied that I was going to rape you."  
  
Tracy swallowed hard and the hundreds of Freddy clones on the sidewalk of the street she was bound to began to laugh. She was hopping that after her father died she would never have that happen to her again.  
  
"Are you?" she said slowly.  
  
"You know what, I think I will. It'll be a nice way to pass the time until your boyfriend gets here."  
  
Tracy whimpered, but tried to maintain her composer.  
  
"Tell me something first, Why all the clones, why take over the dream world?"  
  
Freddy paused and then decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her.  
  
"Because, my power is based on fear. The more people that are afraid of me, the more powerful I become! Can you imagine if everyone in the world was afraid of me? Can you IMAGINE how much power I would have? I would be able to move beyond Springwood. I would be able to kill children all over the world!" Freddy said with an insane gleam in his already mad eyes.  
  
"But why all the clones?" Tracy said, trying to buy time for Zach to get here.  
  
"Well," Freddy said, using a conversational tone this time, "killing all the children in the world is a hard job for just one me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take something from Zach."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Zach was nearing Disneyland when his sword flew from his grasp and shot toward his park. Knowing who was responsible, he tore after it but to no avail.  
  
Two minutes later  
  
Freddy saw the sword coming and grabbed it when it was in range.  
  
"Now," he said, "where was I?"  
  
Freddy was just beginning to bend down before something hit him in the stomach with tremendous force. Zach had shown up and Freddy had been sent flying back. So far back in fact, that Zach could no longer see him.  
  
Zach was just beginning to free Tracy when Tigraria showed up and told him to go find Krueger. Zach obeyed and let Tigraria free Tracy. Zach was horrified by what Freddy had done to his park. Buildings were on fire, there were huge cracks in the ground and the sky was black from all the smoke. Zach also noticed that there were Freddy clones lined up all along the sidewalks. He thought it was strange how they didn't all jump him.  
  
'Freddy probably told them not to. He must want me for himself.'  
  
Suddenly, Freddy stepped out from the clones. Zach could tell it was him. His power had always been higher than his clones; he was also holding his sword  
  
"Well hello Zach, welcome back. We missed you." 


	7. The Beginning of the End

ANOES 8: Beginning of the End  
  
"Well hello Zach, welcome back. We missed you."  
  
Zach said nothing, merely continued to stare at Freddy, determination etched on his face.  
  
"You like what I've done with the place?" Freddy asked mockingly.  
  
"This ends tonight."  
  
"I know it does, I've got your sword. That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show because we already know that I'm the one that beats you!" Freddy said as he charged Zach.  
  
Zach scoffed, "We'll see who beats who."  
  
They met in the center of the road as Zach ducked under an attack that would've removed his head and punched Freddy in the gut before bending back to dodge another attack that caused Freddy's arm to be pressed against his chest. Zach grabbed Freddy's arm to hold it in place and landed two blows, one in the stomach and one in the head. Freddy twisted his arm free and swung the sword at Zach's head. Zach ducked and as he got up, swung a left hook a the head of his nemesis. Freddy blocked and swung the sword again. Zach caught his arm before the blow fell and delivered a swift head butt before Freddy ripped his arm out of Zach's grip and swung the sword again. This time however, Zach jumped in the air and tried to spin kick Freddy. Freddy dodged this move and thrust the sword up to Zach's prone back. Zach had anticipated this and backfliped, barely missing the blade of the sword. Zach landed on one knee as if bowing and looked up just as Freddy began to bring the sword down on his head. Thinking quickly, Zach brought both hands together over his head at just the right time and actually caught the sword! Standing up, Zach forced his hands forward and down, causing the hilt of the sword to hit Freddy square in the ribs. Zach noticed that Freddys grip loosened considerably when he did this so quite naturally, he did it again and this time, managed to throw it out of Freddy's hands! Freddy grabbed his ribs as Zach turned around, grabbed the airborne weapon, spun around and slashed at Freddy's stomach. Freddy barely dodged this and sidestepped as Zach tried to stab him. Stepping behind his enemy, Freddy tried to slit Zach's throat but Zach grabbed Freddy's wrist and tried to stab him again but Freddy flipped over Zach and punched him square in the side of the head. Zach stumbled dack and in anger, brought the sword down on Freddy's head. Freddy sidestepped and kicked the sword into the air. Zach immediately jumped at Freddy, tucked his legs in, and kicked out with so much force that Freddy went flying down the road and he launched up in the air to catch his sword. Zach saw Freddy come to a halt and immediately shot toward the ground.  
  
Freddy got up holding his head, "Damn bitch, I'm going rip his throat out when I get my hands on him."  
  
Zach came closer and began to suck the energy out of one of the Freddy clones that was standing watching the fight and channeled it into his sword. Soon, he had sucked out all the energy from that clone and it had totally vanished. Freddy looked up in time to see Zach closing in on him, his sword glowing a blinding white. When Zach was in range, he thrust his sword at Freddy, who jumped away from the sword that was driven into the ground instead of the intended target. A second later, the area around the sword, stretching out about 20 feet, glowed orange, and a second later it exploded, sending rock fragments and beams of energy flying in all directions and taking out about 30 of the Freddy clones.  
  
"Well done Zach, impressive light show."  
  
Zach growled and charged at Freddy who was floating 50 feet above him. Freddy grinned and dodged Zach's first attack and slashed his face with his glove. Zach grabbed at his face and dropped his sword. Freddy didn't bother to go after it; he merely launched an assault at Zach with numerous punches and glove swipes. This assault was so fierce that Zach couldn't do anything to defend himself. Freddy flew up in the air and threw an energy ball at Zach. Zach didn't have time to react as the ball exploded right in his face and threw him back into the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tracy shouted as she ran towards Zach.  
  
Tigraria tried to hold her back, but to no avail, Tracy broke free just as Freddy descended to deliver the final blow to his beaten and bloody foe. Charging straight at Freddy, she picked up Zach's sword and raised it above her head. Freddy turned in time to see her and plunged his claw into her stomach. Zach opened his eyes and saw Tracy fall to the ground. Forgetting about his injuries, Zach knocked Freddy away and knelt at Tracy's side.  
  
"Tracy! Tracy speak to me!" Zach shouted.  
  
Tracy slowly opened her eyes. "Hey...Zach...sorry I...couldn't...get him...for you. I..."  
  
"Hold on Tracy, I won't let you die," Zach placed his hand over the wound and began to heal it but before he could finish, a force ripped his away from Tracy and Freddy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Today's the day you die bitch!" Freddy shouted as he thrust his glove into her forehead. Zach rushed forward and tried to get to her, tried to bring her back if he could but Freddy threw her up into the air and blew her up right before Zach's eyes.  
  
Zach felt like someone was squeezing his heart in their ice-cold grip. He didn't want to, couldn't believe Tracy was dead, gone. He remembered everything they had done together. The first defeat of Freddy, her saving his life the night they met, those moments on the meadow he created. Then he remembered Freddy, he remembered that HE killed her and in that instant, his sadness turned into anger, and that anger into hatred, and that hatred into one burning, all consuming desire...KILL FREDDY KRUEGER! 


	8. Limits reached and limits broken

ANOES 8: The Beginning of the End  
  
Zach rushed at Freddy, rage filled the scream that came from his mouth. A red glow surrounding him. Freddy backed up, preparing to defend against whatever attack his nemisis would launch. Zach pulled his arm back and swung at Freddy, who brought his arm up to defend.........but the blow never fell. Freddy lowerd his arm only to be doubled over in excruciating pain, Zach had delivered a power punch right to his gut!  
  
"Death of that bitch real........." Freddy didn't get to finish his sentence as Zach delivered a jaw-breaking uppercut, sending Freddy flying into the air.  
  
Freddy stopped himself in time to duck under another attack from Zach before stabing him in the gut with his claw. Freddy pulled his claw out and elbowed Zach straight down to the ground. Zach opened his eyes when he was a few feet from the ground but before he could do anything, Freddy kicked him into one of the buildings.  
  
"Oh come on Zach," Freddy mocked, "I thought the death of your bitch would've made you a little angrier."  
  
Zach said nothing, although he could here him just fine. His power was growing and he could feel it. He had known for a long time that his power was linked to his anger but he had never known it's limits, and that's only IF there were any! Freddy made another comment and Zach felt his anger and power spike. Letting out a rage fill yell, Zach's power exploded out ward and destroyed the rubble he was buried under. Freddy jumped back to avoid the debris and stared at Zach. He was crouched down and twitching. Hie eyes were glowing red and the aura around him began to resemble fire. In his head, memories of him and Tracy kept poping up and every time they did, the fact that she was dead came back to him and intensified his anger. His power wanted out, his power was growing and every time a memory and the fact that she was dead came back, he was pushed closer and closer to losing control. A memory came back, his and tracy's first night together, he remembered Freddy killed her. His anger and power went to his right arm.  
  
'let me out here,' his power said.  
  
Zach pulled his arm back, ready to obey.  
  
'NO!' his self control said as he jerked his arm back to his chest.  
  
'Scream' his power said, 'let me out in a scream.'  
  
Zach's chest threw itself forward and Zach threw his arms around his chest to maintain self control.  
  
His power became frustrated, 'Come on, why won't you let me out? You know it's the only way to win,'  
  
'I know. I know,' his self control said back, 'but I could destroy this world if I do.'  
  
Another memory came back, this one was his and Tracy's first kiss.  
  
'She's dead,' his power said, 'and Freddy killed her.'  
  
That almost did. A short powerful shout escaped Zach's lips and a shockwave exploded from Zach. Lightning began to course over Zach's body. He managed to gain control over himself again, but it was proving difficult. It did however, plunged him into a well of memories. They were all memories of times when he'd been mad or even irritated. The emotions of those memories poured into his current state, feeding the insatiable hunger that was his anger. Zach's power was almost uncntrolable. His twitching became more and more violent, the lightning intensified, and the cuts he had sustained frm Freddy began to glow.  
  
'I have to hold back, I MUST hold back!'  
  
"What's wrong Zach?" Freddy asked, "Did the death of your little whore upset you?"  
  
That did it. That was the catalyst that triggered the destruction of any shred of self control Zach had. In that instant, every memory that Zach had been angry in came back, like the water before the cataclysmal tidal wave and then.........  
  
.........the wave came crashing down. 


	9. The End of One Thing, The Beginning of A...

ANOES 8: The Beginning of the End  
  
The glowing of his cuts intensified until it was bliding, an unearthly roar erupted from Zach right before he flung his limbs out and exploded in the biggest explosion in the history of the universe.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigraria screamed as the massive explosion enveloped her.  
  
Freddy brought up an energy shield to protect himself but Zach's power was too great. Freddy and his clones were swalloed by Zach's power.  
  
When the dust had settled, only Tigraria and Freddy were left alive and they were accompanied by a strange ball of white light that was floating in mid-air.  
  
"What the hell?" Tigraria said slowly as she got up, "Ugh, damn!"  
  
She fell back to the ground and grabbed her arm. Zach's explosion messed with her more than she thought, the was a huge gash on her leg that had severed some muscles and it felt like her arm was broken. Freddy was slightly better off because of his almost useless shield, he had only sustained minor cuts.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, "It worked!"  
  
"What worked?" Tigraria asked.  
  
"My plan. I knew that if I got him mad enough," Freddy turned to her, "His power would overwhelm him and now," Freddy began to walk toward her, "You are the only thing between me and my goal."  
  
Freddy raised his claw and repared to strike but Tigraria stared over his shoulder. Freddy saw this and turned to see what had attracted Tigraria's attention. What he saw horrified him. The glowing ball had taken the form of a person and that form uncurled itself and floated to the ground.  
  
"No," Freddy said slowly, "no that's not fair."  
  
The form touched down lightly on the ground and the glow began to fade. It was Zach, but his outfit was different. It looked like Tigraria's but it was black and the shirt had flames on it.  
  
"How.........why!?!?"  
  
"I don't really know how Freddy," Zach said slowly, his voice slightly higher and more elegant, "But I do know why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to kill you Freddy, and make no mistake, I will."  
  
"You really think you can?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because before I underwent this.........transformation, I had to concetrate to use my powers. Now, I can do almost anything just by thinking about it. If I were to actually use force of will, the result would be a hundred times more powerful."  
  
"Why don't you prove tha........." Freddy was cut off buy a ridicolosly powerful coughing fit. He kept coughing and coughing. In fact he was coughing so hard it hurt. Suddenly, a string came out of Freddy's mouth and without hesitation he began to pull it out. After coughing some more and pulling on the string, he finally pulled out the last of the string to find it attached to his old glove!  
  
Freddy stared at Zach, who grinned and then, without warning, Freddy was launched into the air as though he was punched. Zach kept mentally punching Freddy around before finally throwing him down to the ground.  
  
"Do you believe me yet?" Zach asked, "Or do I need to keep proving this to you?"  
  
Freddy got up and glared at Zach and Tigraria looked on in wonder. Zach was beating Freddy simply by thinking about it!  
  
Zach looked like he was thinking for a bit before holding out his hand. Both Freddy and Tigraria looked on in confuision. Suddenly, Zach's katana flew into his hand.  
  
"You know something Freddy?" Zach asked nonchalantly, "Despite all my power, I STILL can't kill you! However, this sword can, and," Zach continued, "I can take that power for my own."  
  
Immediately, the sword glowed red and then, that glow was sucked from the sword and into Zach.  
  
"Now I can kill you." zach said calmly as he dropped the sword; it's crystal going to blue-green to cold gray.  
  
"Oh really!" Freddy said angrily, "Well why don't you prove that you little shit!" as he launched himself into the air at Zach.  
  
Zach gave a small, quiet laugh before jumping up to meet Freddy. Freddy slashed at Zach who backflipped and kicked Freddy down to the ground with astounding force. Freddy hit the ground hard. So hard in fact that he created a respectibly large crater. Zach floated down into the crater as Freddy was struggling to get up.  
  
'Good God man,' Zach thought, "This guy is an idiot." he said out loud.  
  
"Idiot am I?" Freddy said slowly, his voice noticably deeper, "We'll see who the idiot is."  
  
Freddy looked at Zach and Zach jumped slighly. Freddy face had changed. He now had about fifty tiny burns, his ears had become pointed, his chin pointed out sligtly and his eyes looked like a cat's eyes; yellow with eliptical pupils. Freddy tried to slash Zach's face but Zach grabbed his wrist.  
  
"You have no idea how powerful I am now do you?" Zach asked  
  
Freddy tried to rip his hand out of Zach's grip but his grip was to strong.  
  
"You bastard," Freddy said, "Let me go!"  
  
Zach noticed something, Freddy's teeth had become long, sleneder, and pointed.  
  
"No," Zach answered.  
  
Freddy was about to say something before Zach punched him in the chest, burying him in the wall of rock that was behind him.  
  
Zach merely stood and waited. He knew Freddy wasn't dead, he could still feel his power. Suddenly, Freddy's power shot up and the rock he was buried under exploded and Freddy shot up out of the smoke.  
  
"THIS IS MY WORLD!" he shouted in rage as he shot towards Zach, "THIS IS MY WORLD AND NO ONE WILL TAKE IT FROM ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Freddy raised his claw and slashed at Zach, but Zach grabbed his wrist and a red-orange glow erupted around him and without warning, Zach plunged his hand into Freddy's chest and wrapped his fingers around Freddy's heart.  
  
"Do you still want me to prove that I can kill you? Fine."  
  
A look of terror appeared on Freddy's demonic face, he knew what Zach was about to do.  
  
"I imagin now, you're wishing you hadn't killed Tracy. Aren't you?  
  
Zach tightened his girp on Freddy's heart and Freddy screamed in agony.  
  
"You are about to die Freddy Krueger but before I kill you," Zach tightened his grip again, "I want you to think back. Think back to those childhood years of yours and tell me. Tell me if you ever thought THIS was the way your life would end!"  
  
Zach then began to pour energy into Freddy's heart, raising Freddy's internal temperture. Freddy began to scream in agony again, his screams intensifying with his internal temp. The more energy Zach put in, the hotter he got, so hot that he began to glow red, then orange, and finally white. His screams became louder than anyother sound in exsistance.  
  
"NOW DIE!" Zach shouted.  
  
Freddy gave one final scream before Zach pushed out with his power and Freddy exploded in an explosion with the force of a thousand supernovas. The light from the explosion was blinding and was seen throughout the dream world. In Russia, dreaming kids saw a white light grow in the west. Children in Africa having nightmares saw their monsters dissapear as they were enveloped in this light. All over the dream world, nightmare monsters were vaporized by the purity of the light.  
  
Slowly, the light faded, a wave passed over the dream world, and dreaming children all over the dream world felt completely at ease, almost as if they knew they'd never have another nightmare again.  
  
The effects of the light were even felt by Tigraria who felt all of her injuries heal.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Zach lowered his arms and looked over at Tigraria.  
  
"Excuse me for being vulger," she said, "but what the fuck did you just do?"  
  
"I used my power to more or less, destroy ever evil in this world, Freddy included."  
  
"But now where do we go?" Tigraria asked, "With no evil in this world, we no longer have a purpose.We'd just dissapear. Nothing can exsist without purpose."  
  
"No,that's not entirely true." Zach said, with a grin suddenly taking the place of his formerly somber expression, "I am neutral. Neither good nor evil so technicly, we do still have a purpose."  
  
Tigraria stared at Zach in amazment.  
  
"I do still have one question however."  
  
"Really," Tigraria said, slightly surprised, "What?"  
  
"The first time I beat Freddy a portal was opened between the dream world and the real world. Did you do that?"  
  
Tigraria grinned, "Yes Zach, I did do that."  
  
Zach smiled.  
  
"I thought it was you when I met you. I guess I was right."  
  
There was a long silence when both Tigraria and Zach looked up and saw that the sky was clearing and the buildings had repaired themselves.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Tigraria asked Zach.  
  
Zach chukled, that was the same question Tracy had asked him after receiving her power.  
  
"Whatever the hell we want to." 


End file.
